Zeldapedia:Temple of Courage/Suggestions
Voting templates The Rules, Briefly :'''Note:''' This section is subject to change! * '''You can only vote and/or suggest a fight if you have performed 50 mainspace edits, otherwise your votes will be removed. To check your edit count and enter your name.''' * No suggesting fights for other users. * No more than eight suggestions per week. * 1 support column. * Signed on users only. * If a character fought recently, don't suggest him/her in a fight for at least two weeks. * No talk templates. * Sign your suggestions/votes/comments with ~~~~. * Don't vote for your own suggestion. You automatically vote for it if you suggest it. * No duplicate fights (unless it hasn't happened in more than a year) * All fight suggestions will be archived after a new fight is selected * A user can only suggest one fight per week (i.e.- you can't suggest 3 fights at one time) * Don't suggest the same fight 2 weeks in a row. * Add the battle participants in alphabetical order. * Post your suggestion at the bottom of the page. * Post WHY you support/oppose. * You can remove your own suggestion, but you may not post a new suggestion until next week. Suggestions [[Boomerang Dealer]] vs. [[Secret Moblin]] Both are members of races that are normally enemies, but instead they are good, and live in caves waiting to give or trade valuable things to Link generously. '''''[[User:Xykeb Zraliv|Xykeb]]''''' '''''[[User talk:Xykeb Zraliv|Yvolix]]''''' ''''' ''''' 01:44, November 10, 2009 (UTC) : : It's a secret to everybody.'''-- [[User:Ccbermanzzpedia|C]][[User talk:Ccbermanzzpedia|2]]''' / 01:47, November 10, 2009 (UTC) : : Optional items and Rupees ftw! --[[User:AuronKaizer|Auron]]'''[[User talk:AuronKaizer|Kaizer]] ''' 01:49, November 10, 2009 (UTC) : : =D [[User:Diachronos|Diachronos]] ([[User talk:Diachronos|talk]]) 01:51, November 10, 2009 (UTC) : : I don't find it that exciting anymore. [[User:Portal-Kombat|Portal-]][[User_talk:Portal-Kombat|Kombat]] : : I still like it. [[User:Jedimasterlink|Jedimasterlink]] ([[User talk:Jedimasterlink|talk]]) 02:09, November 16, 2009 (UTC) [[Bellumbeck]] vs. [[Possessed Zelda]] A main character (Linebeck and Zelda, respectively) is possessed by the game's main villain, and Link has to defeat them in order to free his friend and defeat the villain. [[User:Diachronos|Diachronos]] ([[User talk:Diachronos|talk]]) 01:51, November 10, 2009 (UTC) : : I don't really like final boss vs. final boss fights, but this one's alright. '''''[[User:Xykeb Zraliv|Xykeb]]''''' '''''[[User talk:Xykeb Zraliv|Yvolix]]''''' ''''' ''''' 01:54, November 10, 2009 (UTC) :: : I was trying to think of a Linebeck vs. fight, but I couldn't think of anybody that would fit. [[User:Diachronos|Diachronos]] ([[User talk:Diachronos|talk]]) 01:55, November 10, 2009 (UTC) : : Cool! Throw the switch Max! --[[User:AuronKaizer|Auron]]'''[[User talk:AuronKaizer|Kaizer]] ''' 01:59, November 10, 2009 (UTC) : : Fine by me. [[User:Portal-Kombat|Portal-]][[User_talk:Portal-Kombat|Kombat]] : : Amazing! [[User:The Midna|The Midna]] ([[User talk:The Midna|talk]]) 01:53, November 11, 2009 (UTC) : good idea--[[User:Ironknuckle1|Iron]][[User talk:Ironknuckle1|knuckle1]] 21:24, November 11, 2009 (UTC) : : i really do like this one [[User:Oni Dark Link|Oni]] [[User:Oni Dark Link/ Series evaluation|Link]] 21:40, November 11, 2009 (UTC) : : This one looks really interesting to me. I want to see it go down, so I'm rooting for it! Sincerely, [[User:WATCHER|Watcher]]. : : Dont like this vert much. --[[User:EveryDayJoe45|EveryDayJoe45]] ([[User talk:EveryDayJoe45|talk]]) 03:21, November 16, 2009 (UTC) [[Coro]] vs. [[Grog]] The similarities are everywhere. Both sit on stumps in forests. Both are teenagers with ridiculous hairstyles. Both have extended families that play other roles in the game. Both have pet birds (Coro-Trill, Grog-Cojiro). Both are stereotypical teens. Think of it what you will.--[[User:MaloMart|MaloMart]] ([[User talk:MaloMart|talk]]) 03:59, November 10, 2009 (UTC) : : It's good enough for me and my Bobby McGee. --[[User:AuronKaizer|Auron]]'''[[User talk:AuronKaizer|Kaizer]] ''' 14:21, November 10, 2009 (UTC) : : Was doubtful when I first saw this in the contents box, but you've managed to convince me. Good idea. '''''[[User:Xykeb Zraliv|Xykeb]]''''' '''''[[User talk:Xykeb Zraliv|Yvolix]]''''' ''''' ''''' 18:18, November 10, 2009 (UTC) : : Lamp oil. [[User:Portal-Kombat|Portal-]][[User_talk:Portal-Kombat|Kombat]] : : Guy with a big afro with birdis in it, that gets my vote. [[user:armageddon1844]] : : Perfect! [[User:The Midna|The Midna]] ([[User talk:The Midna|talk]]) 01:53, November 11, 2009 (UTC) : : I hate it.'''-- [[User:Ccbermanzzpedia|C]][[User talk:Ccbermanzzpedia|2]]''' / 01:55, November 11, 2009 (UTC) : :Disgusting...wait, what were we talking about? (That's a support.) [[User:Jedimasterlink|Jedimasterlink]] ([[User talk:Jedimasterlink|talk]]) 02:02, November 11, 2009 (UTC) : : i look bad being the only one opposing to this. the connections are just a little weak in my opinion. [[User:Oni Dark Link|Oni]] [[User:Oni Dark Link/ Series evaluation|Link]] 21:42, November 11, 2009 (UTC) : : You are combining Grog's appearance from OoT and MM, since his family you refer to is from OoT, but he only has hair in MM, etc. But whatever, I like this the most out of the others this week. --[[User:EveryDayJoe45|EveryDayJoe45]] ([[User talk:EveryDayJoe45|talk]]) 02:00, November 16, 2009 (UTC) : : I have to agree with Oni Dark Link on this one. Sorry. [[User:Jedimasterlink|Jedimasterlink]] ([[User talk:Jedimasterlink|talk]]) 02:10, November 16, 2009 (UTC) : : Meh, I just don't see the connections being too strong. Sincerely, [[User:WATCHER|Watcher]]. [[Gibdo]] vs. [[ReDead]] The battle of the undead. They moan, scream, and walk very slowly. Though they are the same enemy [gibdo is wrapped up redead]. thet still scare the wits out of people. [[user:armageddon1844]] : : This fight makes ''me'' moan, scream, and walk very slowly. '''''[[User:Xykeb Zraliv|Xykeb]]''''' '''''[[User talk:Xykeb Zraliv|Yvolix]]''''' ''''' ''''' 18:33, November 11, 2009 (UTC) : : Not fade away --[[User:AuronKaizer|Auron]]'''[[User talk:AuronKaizer|Kaizer]] ''' 21:23, November 11, 2009 (UTC) : : moan [[User:Oni Dark Link|Oni]] [[User:Oni Dark Link/ Series evaluation|Link]] 21:41, November 11, 2009 (UTC) : : Super oppose. '''-- [[User:Ccbermanzzpedia|C]][[User talk:Ccbermanzzpedia|2]]''' / 18:45, November 14, 2009 (UTC) : : Hold on, let me consult the ReDead who's living in the sarcophagus I keep under my bed... Okay... He's saying... how do I put this - NO! [[User:Diachronos|Diachronos]] ([[User talk:Diachronos|talk]]) 02:09, November 16, 2009 (UTC) : : WAAAAAAY too obvious. [[User:Jedimasterlink|Jedimasterlink]] ([[User talk:Jedimasterlink|talk]]) 02:11, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Comments